


Auntie Butterfly

by rex101111



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly, The Sparda bois and their kooky family, the title kinda spoils it but eh, this was made in like two hours don't expect more than a laugh honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex101111/pseuds/rex101111
Summary: While on a routine mission that goes pear shaped more quickly than usual, Dante and Vergil discover something new about their family.That being, that they have more than they thought.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Auntie Butterfly

Dante wasn’t too proud to admit when he was in over his head. He had went through too much hell, both figurative and literal, to get done in by his own ego.

And fighting this witch? This witch who he was hired to hunt and was proving to be more trouble than the promised pay lead him to believe because she was firing four guns at once and pulling all sorts of odd weapons out of nowhere and was also summoning demons out of portals made out of her _hair?_ That, Dante figured, was being _way_ over his head.

“Oh come on dear!” The aforementioned witch called out with an amused tilt to her voice, English accent carrying in the air towards him, “this can’t be _all_ you have can it? Not after all that _sass.”_

He dodged another magic infused bullet with a smirk, “not on your life!” He fired back with Ebony, his shots meeting hers in mid air with a spark of lead and brimstone, “what kind of gentleman would I be if I disappointed a lady after talking a big game?”

He wasn’t afraid of _losing,_ per say, but he really didn’t expect any of this from what the man who hired him and Vergil had told them about her, not least of which that she had a partner, a white haired partner who was causing a mess of her own with his brother a ways into the forest, sounds of crashing trees and broken wood soaring through the air.

He was gonna ask for a bigger pay after this, today was going so well too..

A burning sting in his shoulder pulled him out of his reverie as the tip of a red katana bit into his shoulder before he jumped back with a huff and brought his own sword to bear, clashing against the witch, who’s smirking face was only an inch from his.

“You know,” she began, her eyes taking him in with a cold detached examination that didn’t match her light tone or easy smile, “it’s been a long while since I’ve seen a demon as… _agreeable_ _to look at_ as you,” her smile grew a bit with his flattered scoff, “usually you lot look like a cross between a lizard and a cockroach.”

“Thanks, I get it from my old man,” he placed more weight on his side of the clash, his opponent beginning to visibly struggle against his strength, “now you mind explaining where you keep pulling all these cool toys of yours?” He eyed her hair, both on her head and the long strands covering her body, “don’t tell me a classy lady like you is pulling them out of a pointy hat when I ain’t looking? That’d be way too cheap.”

“You think I got here on a broom? You need to get your head out of those storybooks my friend,” she leaped back from him, bringing her sword low to strike under his guard, “before you end up _losing it!”_

He brought his arm up to stop the sword, the blade piercing right through his flesh until the tip was right under his nose, “note taken!” He pulled the blade out and grabbed it, his wound healing in a flash, “you still haven’t answered my question yet,” he let go to let her gain some distance before he closed it, their weapons clashing again and again as they went at each other, “using hair as a medium for summoning is…new to me, as for as I know.”

“Us ladies have our secret ways,” she winked, “playboy like you would know a thing or two about that, right?”

“You don’t know the half of it…”

They went at it like this for a while, Dante pulling some of his own extra arsenal out to match the witch, gauntlets striking claws of fire and lightning, dual swords getting tangled up in a large purple snake whip, on and on they went, neither willing to yield.

Dante clicked his tongue as he took a quick breath to access something that could even the odds, his demonic blood boiling as his skin and muscles shifted and warped into chitin and armored scales, his burning breath flowing through sharp teeth.

“That’s more like what I was expecting!” The witch called out, her fingers twitching with violet sparks of magic as she let the hair on her head down to flow over her back, “although now that I get a good look at you I was sure I sensed some _humanity_ in there, so what poor fool did you disembowel for that power boost?”

Dante bit back the sharp, insulted remark he wanted to throw at her, shaking his head with another click of his tongue, “you’re way off base babe, this power is all natural,” he rolled his shoulders, his leathery wings spreading from his back to shadow over him, “old man was a demon, mother was a human, best of both worlds.” 

The witch let out a disbelieving huff, “well! Then your mother was either an all powerful witch herself, or a great big fool.”

Dante’s eye twitched, a part of him reminding him she was just trying to get under his skin, his demonic half seething that she was _succeeding and had earned herself a decapitation,_ ignoring them bothhe bared his teeth at her, “watch it lady, you don’t know _shit_ about Eva Redgrave.”

The witch stopped for a moment, mostly over the name _Redgrave,_ before she hummed deep in her throat and had her magic thrum through her flowing hair, the strands working themselves into a circle behind her, “well then, why don’t you _teach_ me?”

Dante got into a proper combat stance for the first time since the fight started, his demonic power flowing through him and sharpening every corner of his body it passed to a razor edge, his sword glowing red.

The strands of hair attached themselves to the witch’s shadow, the butterfly wings on it’s back growing as they pulled away, as they pulled something _out._

Something _big._

Another demon, this time without the use of some Enochian incantation, rose up high above both fighters, dressed in a black dress that flowed near its, her, feet. Large, multicolored gossamer wings grew out of her back, shadowing Dante as he gripped his sword tighter.

She looked down on him, light blue skin and solid red eyes staring him down with unbidden contempt and unchecked sense of superiority. Her hair was done up like a large pair of butterfly wings, her nails were long and sharp and blood red, and every inch of her was spewing out dark magic by the bucket full. Dante was sure that were it not for his demonic lineage, just being in the same 4 square miles as this demon would have him collapsing from exposure to it alone.

As it stands he just sniffed at the towering demon, letting out an amused breath, “look at that…” he muttered to himself quietly, “she’s got wings…”

“Oh she’s got _more_ than that.” The witch smirked, looking up at her summoned help, “Madama Butterfly! If you would please teach this punk some manners?”

“With _pleasure.”_ The demon spoke with a booming yet silk smooth voice, her hand pulling back in a punch that Dante was sure was going to feel like a mountain hitting him upside the head if he didn’t _move right now_ , her face twisted into a feral grin…before she stopped, her eyes widening as she looked more closely at her target.

Dante was still bunched up in nerves over the anticipated strike, but he dared to look right into the demon’s eyes, seeing recognition filling her expression.

“…Sparda?”

Dante stopped short, “what?”

A crashing sound came from behind and to his left, followed quickly by a blur of blue and black that turned into his brother as soon as it hit the ground with a groan.

He looked behind him to smirk at his twin, “hey Vergil! How are you handling your dance partner?”

Vergil glared at him for a moment before he turned to where he flew from with a hand on his sword, mouth in a grim line as his body took on a demonic form, “I’m afraid I have two left feet, Dante.”

“I could have told you that.”

“ _Dante.”_

A gust of wind, “No getting distracted now!”

No sooner after that sudden call, the second witch burst out of the trees and fired at his brother, Vergil deflecting the shots before retaliating, the two caught up in a whirl of steel and magic.

Madama Butterfly was now looking at his brother, her jaw beginning to hang loose as she started putting things together in her head, “Dante, Vergil…it can’t be…” she whispered, a corner of her lips tilting up, “I thought Mundus was talking out of his ass…are they really…?” 

“Butterfly!” The first witch called out, annoyed and confused, “what’s got your head twisted the wrong way? You know this one from somewhere?”

“Doesn’t ring any bells for me.” Dante called out, hand still on his sword, “I’d like to believe I wouldn’t forget a face like _that.”_

“Cereza!” The witch’s partner called out mid-clash with Vergil, “are you still playing with that little hunter? Wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?”

“Don’t ignore me!” Vergil called out, voice tight with annoyance, striking at his enemy in quick succession and putting her on the defensive, “focus on your opponent if you want to keep your head, _witch.”_

“No need for such a short temper!” The witch called out, but obliged him with meeting his attacks with more vigor, “I never ignore my dance partners…”

“Be serious Jeanne!” The witch, Cereza, called out, “these boys are tougher than they look!” 

“But of course they are.” Butterfly boomed of a sudden, chuckling deeply as she crossed her arms and looked at the two men, “what else did you expect from the progeny of the legendary dark knight?”

Dante and Vergil stilled, before sharing a hard look with each other, then both staring down the massive demon with suspicion, a denizen of hell with a personal connection with their father never boded well for either of them.

Cereza and Jeanne, on the other hand, looked stunned, staring confused at Madama Butterfly before Cereza bit out a laugh, “what, you don’t mean, Sparda?” She looked back and forth between the two brothers, both still in demonic form, in disbelief, “ _the_ Dark Knight Sparda? The one who turned against hell, sealed the main entrance off for eternity, and vanished off the face of the planet centuries ago, _that_ Sparda?”

Jeanne shook her head, “that’s impossible! Not even the oldest texts from the Umbra Witches or Luman Sages had any record of the Dark Knight…” She trailed off as she looked at the brothers again, eyes uneasy with implications, “… _getting involved_ with a human woman, besides the priestess he sacrificed to close the hellgate.”

“Human historical records are _always_ lacking,” Madama waved it off easily, “even ones that were directly involved with celestial and infernal affairs, I’m not surprised my baby brother managed to vanish when he felt like it.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in for all present, the witches having their jaws hang open and guns drop from their fingers as they stared at the twins. The brothers themselves were not doing much better.

Dante’s sword drooped in his grip, his eyes wide and face blank as his demonic form faltered and his human features came back to focus, “bu-baby-”

“Brother?” Vergil finished, also back in his human form, grip shaky on Yamato’s scabbard, his usual stoic facade in pieces, “did you say _brother?”_

“Oh that’s right! I never did introduce myself did I?” Ignoring the brothers' increasing confusion and shock, the demon lowered her head until she was eye level with her, apparent, nephews, “I’m Madama Butterfly, your useless father probably didn’t bother to tell you two too much about me, but you better believe I am ecstatic too meet you at last,” she grinned, her large, sharp teeth glinting in the scarce light that filtered through the thick canopy of the forest, “pleased to meet you, Dante, Vergil, you can call me your auntie Butterfly!”

Silence. Utter stillness from all four former combatants.

Each shared a look with their partner, than with their opponent, and then with their partner’s opponent. before finally all converging as one on the massive demon, only one question escaping the maze of confusion this situation had become;

“ ** _AUNTIE!?!?”_**


End file.
